Right Here In Your Arms
by dragonrose44
Summary: It was that room he was sent that night. It was that night that caused him so much pain. It was that pain that the next day he decided to run away. But what if Akito found out....?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic - Fruits Basket

Title - You Can't Break Me

Genre - Angst

Rated - M

Language - English

Summary - It was that room he was sent that night. It was that night that caused him so much pain. It was that pain that the next day he decided to run away. But what if Akito found out...?

Disclaimer - Okay, Okay! I do not own any of these characters in this fic. There, I said it...

Chapter 1

Tohru was in the kitchen, cooking up a delicious soup for everyone. Kyou sneaks up on her. Tohru smiled, "You can get a taste after I'm done cooking, Kyou" Kyou froze in surprise. He stood up straight. Tohru turned to him and held her hands in front of him like she was trying to hug him. Kyou stepped back. She stepped closer. He stepped back again. Tohru stepped closer and closer a bit faster. Tohru smiled again, "hug?" Kyou felt cornered. "I think I hear Shigure calling me" he said. "kay, bye!" He ran out of the kitchen.

Tohru giggled.

Later on, Tohru entered the next room where everyone was staring at her hungrily. "Dinner's ready!" She announced. Suddenly everyone but Yuki stampied over her and into the kitchen. Yuki walked over to her. "Like they never ate..." He said in pity. "Are you alright?" Tohru stands up practically dizzy. "I'm fine, dizzy. Just a little Yuki..."

Yuki sweatdropped.

That night, Yuki was outside on the roof with Tohru. He had so much in mind that he stood so quiet. Tohru saw a shooting star. She gasped in amazement. "Did you see that?" Tohru said. Yuki nodded. "Make a wish" She added. "I don't know what to wish for" Yuki responded "Why don't you?".

"kay!"

Tohru closed her eyes and smiled. "Made my wish" She looked at Yuki. He was looking down. "Whats the matter?" She asked "You seem to have a lot in mind" Yuki shook his head and smiled softly at her. All he wanted to say was what he felt for her. How much he loved her. He couldn't. Akito would forbid any relationship with any girl. He'd go mad. But of course he's not even sure if Tohru feels the same for him. "It's nothing" He said. Tohru smiled at him. She knew something was wrong but she didn't want him to see that she knew. She yawns. "well...I'm pretty tired" She said, "I'm going to bed" She climbs down the roof. "Are you going to stay up there all night?" Yuki was staring to the side. "...Yuki?" Yuki looked down at her and said, "Oh...I'm sorry..no, I'm coming down" He climbs down. Suddenly, he saw Akito outside of his room, staring at him coldly.Yuki's eyes widen. "Whats wrong, Yuki? Tohru asked. She looked into the direction Yuki was looking and gasped.

Yuki started to sweat in fear. He fumbled with his fingers. His heart beated hard. Tohru looked at Yuki. The fear in him rose as soon as Akito glared. Akito gave him a hand signal. Telling him to walk over where he was. He entered his room. Tohru frowned. "I'm sorry" She sadly told him. Yuki looked down and shook his head softly. He told her that no matter how long he stood in that room, not to worry. She nodded and went inside. Yuki walked over to Akito's room and entered. The doors closed. Everything was almost silent. After a while the silence came...then...disappeared.

Yuki screamed...

Yuki opened his eyes.It was still dark out. He was on the floor, naked. His body was aching and he felt cold. He realized he was still in the room he had last entered. Akito was gone. Yuki sits up and moans in agony. He hears a voice calling his name. He looks up at where he heard the voice from. It was Kyou. "K...Kyou...Ah! Kyou! Where's Tohru--" Kyou put his finger over his lip. He told him to keep his voice down. Akito had just went out for a short walk thats all. Shigure comes in with a warm blanket. "Is he alright?" He asked. Yuki fainted. He fell on Kyou's arms. Shigure wrapped a blanket around him and picked him up. He saw a tear roll down Yuki's cheek. He sighed. Kyou and Shigure leave the room with him. He was brought to his room. His wounds were carefully treated and he was dressed in his white robe. He was placed in bed to rest. Shigure put a wet towel over his head. Yuki moaned softly and breathed alittle hard. Shigure left the room

Tohru went to check up on him. She peeked inside and saw him fast asleep. She felt extremely bad for him. She tries to help all the time but the poor boy wouldn't let her go near him after a painful night such as this. Her mind always brings up memories of him and Kyou always fighting. Memories of him smiling when he sees her at school. Also when she accidently bumps into him causing him to turn into the rat. She gets very shy after seeing him transform back. One night she saw him walking around the lake. She went up to him. They had a rather small conversation. He smiled That was the last time she saw him smile that day. It went away after he saw Akito in the back, glaring at them. And after that day, it was hard to make him talk about his feelings. He was much more quiet and depressed. Tohru felt that he was in more trouble than others think. She could see it in those eyes of him. His innocent eyes were so pure. Everytime she looked at them she would blush and turn away. But Yuki wouldn't understand why she does so he just smiles. Tohru snapped back to reality after hearing Shigure call her name. She turned to him. "Oh, Shigure" She said.

"I think we should just leave him alone for the night...Akito won't come back for him. He'll be safe" Shigure led her out of the room and closed the door. That night while everyone was fast asleep. Yuki had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned in his bed. It was his dream that was bothering him... only it was a nightmare.

_"Akito please! No!" Yuki pleaded. "ehhh...eh--ah! Please! No! I beg you Akito I'm sorry!" Yuki begged and begged. Akito had been raping him. Every thrust had hurt him dearly. "shhhhh..." Akito wispered. "my dear Yuki...you know I've changed my mind about you and the girl...I enjoy your suffering more than hers." he grinned. "I'm so sorry Akito! Please let me go!" Yuki cried. Akito thrusted hard. "ahh! Akito--" Yuki's words were cut off after Akito put his fingers in his mouth. Yuki muffles a scream. _

"No...Akito please"

_"you are never to go near her again!"_

"no...no!"

_"Never!"_

Yuki woke up screaming. "Nooo!" He sat up, panting.

Shigure enters the room. "Yuki!" He went over to him and got on one knee. He put his arms on his shoulders. "Yuki what happened?" He asked. Yuki just panted. He looked down at the floor. "answer, Yuki. Please." Yuki started to shake. He wrapped himself in his arms and trembled hard as he softly wimpered. Shigure held him in his arms. Yuki started to cry.He spoke softly, "I wish I could just leave...I don't want to live this life anymore..." He teared. Shigure held him tighter and closed his eyes.

The next day, Yuki opened his eyes. The sun was shining up on him. He turned to the other side and sighed. The door opens and Tohru comes in. She walks over to his bed. "Morning, Yuki" she told him. Yuki sat up and stood in silence. "Are you alright?" Tohru asked. Yuki still stood silent.

"Yuki?..."

"Yuki wimpered softly. Tohru looked at him and smiled. "It'll be okay, Yuki...don't cry" Yuki pants. he looked up at Tohru with sad lonely eyes."please leave" He told her. Tohru looked at him with surprise. "please leave now" His voice was stronger. "Yuki I--" Yuki inturupted, "Go away! Now! Please, just leave!" He was desperate. Tohru stood up and left quietly. Yuki got into a new set of cloths. He opens the window and escapes through it. He ran fast. He ran far. He thought as he sprinted through the woods. _I don't care anymore. I can't go on living like this. I don't want to put anybody in danger. Especially not Tohru. He'll do anything! Anything to get what he wants! If he wants me, he'll come after me. Let him! I'll die for any of them! I love them all too much! _Yuki had ran away far away and he left no trace.

Hey everyone! sorry it was a pretty crappy chapter for starters but please leave a review anyway! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic - Fruits Basket

Title - You Can't Break Me

Genre - Angst

Rated - M

Language - English

Summary - It was that room he was sent that night. It was that night that caused him so much pain. It was that pain that the next day he decided to run away. But what if Akito found out...?

Disclaimer - Okay, Okay! I do not own any of these characters in this fic. There, I said it...

Chapter 2

A couple of hours later Tohru went to check back on Yuki. She opened the door to see if he was in bed and saw that he was gone. "Ah! YUKI!!" She yelled. she went downstairs and notified Shigure. "Yuki is gone! I can't find him anywhere!" She said. "what? Are you sure?" Shigure asked. Tohru nodded, "I don't know..I'm worried. It's gettin too cold out! He might get sick!" She puts her coat on. Shigure as well put his coat on. Kyou sees them running past him toward the woods. "What the...hey! Where the hell are you going?!" he yelled out. "Yuki ran away!" Tohru told him as she ran. Kyou's eyes widened.

"ran...away...? But why the hell would he...?"

Yuki finally came to a stop. He panted quickly and landed on his knees. He held his hand to his chest and panted.

_"Make a wish!"_

_"I don't know what to wish for. Why don't you?"_

_"Kay!"_

Yuki looked down, still panting. "Tohru...There's no way..No way I'll ever go back! Akito got his way too many times! And in exchange for nothing...nothing!...It'd be better off for Tohru if I left. Hm...Kyou would be better off as well...I bet.. And Akito..I don't even care what happens to him...He ripped everything in my life to pieces..even me.." He glared at the floor. Suddenly a rain drop hit his hand. He looked up and it started to rain. He got up and went under a tree. He sat there quietly to think. Memories of Tohru went through his head again. He smirked at the memories of Kyou as well. Has he grown to like Kyou? He couldn't..he's a cat..he's a rat. It wouldn't be right..._there I go again..using the story of the cat and the rat as an excuse for despising him...he's a stupid cat... but..is he really.. stupid?... _He sighs and looks up at the sky. "What do I do now?"

Menawhile.

"YUKI!!!" Tohru called out. "Yuki!!" Shigure called as well. They went to check on Yuki's little base that him and Tohru were working on. He wasn't there. They checked by a small lake and he wasn't there. They checked all over. He wasn't anywhere to be found. It was getting dark. "Tohru...lets try to find him tomorrow. Besides, it's getting dark" Shigure said. Tohru sadly nodded. they start walking home. "You'd be amazed what Yuki can do on his own" Shigure continured. Tohru looked up at him. "If he knows what he's doing then we should have faith in him" Tohru then looked straight foward. _yea..who am I to worry...but..I doubt he'll ever come back ...Yuki... don't go..._

They return to the house. "So what happened? Did you find him?" Kyou asked. Tohru shook her head. "unfortunately" Shigure told him. "Yuki is going through a tough time right now. It's typical that he'd run away. He needs time to himself. I'm sure he'll come back soon--"

"no..." Tohru interrupted.

"what?" Shigure said confused.

"no... you're right about Yuki going through a tough time but..he will not come back..." Tohru starts to tear as she speaks. "he's too afraid... Akito has done something too terrible in that room that I don't even want to imagine. The fear in his eyes that night," her voice starts to break "And the tears..the tears he cried.. I didn't want to see it! I didn't want to see him cry!!! And I wasn't able to help him! Now he's...I don't think I'll ever get to see him again!!" Shigure put his hand over her head. She gasped and looked up at him. He smiled.

"Yuki...will come back. Probably not soon..but he will" he assured. Tohru sniffled and nodded. "but if he doesn't.." Kyou said. "I'll go look for him and drag his rat ass back..." Tohru's eyes widened. She blushed for a while and gave a soft smile. "Kyou... you're a good friend..." she told Kyou. Kyou blushed. Suddenly he backed away. "hey hey hey! this is not for Yuki! This is for you!!" he screamed out. Tohru's eyes widened. "Ah!.. K--Kyou.." Tohru was shocked. This made Kyou back away more. "No! No! No! What I mean is uh..that..I don't..I don't really want to see you sad!! ..uh.. if it means bringing this idiot rat back then I'll do it...just..don't cry.." he studdered. Tohru smiled. Kyou blushed

"KYOU'S BLUSHING!!!" Shigure teased. Kyou pounded Shigure on the head. "shut up!" Their stomach growled. The looked at Tohru with hungry faces. Tohru sweatdropped. "I'll make dinner right away" She went into the kitchen. She started to chop a few vegetables She set aside a few strawberries. _Strawberries for desert..Yuki would like that.. _She smiled softly and continued cooking quietly. In the living room, Kyou and Shigure were waiting for the Tohru to finish cooking dinner. "Tohru's taking alot longer this time.." Kyou said. "And what do you think would be the reason, Kyou? It's obvious.. isn't it?" Shigure said, "Do you believe it'd be better off without Yuki?" he asked. Tohru overheard the quiestion and her eyes widened. Kyou stayed silent until he spoke, "I don't know..it does feel weird without him around... He'd probably be better off without me anyway..so who cares..." Kyou said. Tohru set up the table. "dinner's ready" She put a sweet smile on as she always does when she puts all her love into the food she makes. She pretended as if she didn't hear what Kyou said. They began to eat. "It's delicious as always, Tohru" Shigure complimented. Tohru smiled. "mm! Thank you"

Later on Tohru was doing her homework on her desk. She stopped writing after she thought about what Kyou said. Does he really hate him so much that he wouldn't care if he wasn't around? Were they like this always? Even when they were little? _I wonder what they're really thinking. Kyou wouldn't really hate him. He just wants to beat him in a fight. Yuki pretty much envies Kyou because he can be around most people. Oh Yuki... come back soon. _

Downstairs, Hatori visits. "How is Yuki?" he asked. Shigure sighed. "Yuki...ran away..." he said. Hatori's eyes widen. "Tohru and I tried to look for him and he was nowhere to be found. We will try again in the morning." he took a sip of tea. "If Akito finds out, you know what'll happen, right? This could be dangerous for Yuki unless he knows what he's doing." Hatori said. Shigure nodded. He looked at Kyou. "Kyou, tomorrow I want you to help me and Tohru look for him before Akito finds out because if he does, he would... not be happy..." Kyou nodded. "sure.."

"How is Tohru taking this?" Hatori asked. "She is... upset. She misses him terribly. Her cooking's alittle off as well... but that's out of the quiestion..." Shigure answered. "Tomorrow will be another day. Find him soon. Call me when you do." Hatori said. Shigure agreed and Hatori left. Shigure sighed. Kyou got up and went upstairs to his room. _Yuki.. I don't know what you're trying to get into but I believe this isn't the best choice... come back home..._

Ha! Another crappy chapter! Hope you liked it! Review PWEEEZ!! Don't flame. I get offended easily 00


End file.
